


games mothers play

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Young man, I said bedtime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	games mothers play

"Clark."

He stays still, fascinated by the little world he's created on the front porch. Martha sighs and sits next to him.

"Young man, I said bedtime."

"But Moooooooom!"

What did her mother used to say? _I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it!_ No, Clark's literal enough to say _from where?_ So she goes with Mom's second-best trick.

"Your father's coming."

He's up the stairs like a shot. Martha laughs and looks over her shoulder before grabbing more Lincoln Logs out of the bucket.

She can always tell Jonathan she was picking them up.


End file.
